A persistent problem with complex organizations is miscommunication as to required tasks to be performed. Such miscommunication is inherent when multiple individuals work on a particular project in shifts or from different locations. Such problems are exemplified in patient care settings associated with hospitals, nursing homes, and clinics where a potentially lethal error results from a patient receiving a medication or treatment intended for a prior bed occupant. Recently, electronic systems have been developed that involve a handshake or electronic identification exchange between electronic recipient and provider components. Such communications include a passive or active radio frequency identification tag communicating with a radio frequency transponder.
Unfortunately, a non-disposable RFID tag itself creates a measure of ambiguity as to whether the RFID tag has been coded for a new use or is still projecting an identification signal associated with a prior use. An electronic verification system that incorrectly assigns a pairing between a recipient and donor service pair enhances the likelihood of a process error that the electronic system was intended to preclude. Thus, there exists a need for a reusable radio frequency identification tag that automatically registers a new usage event definition upon registration of identification tag usage.